


...takes pranks too far?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [12]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 22 - Who takes pranks too far?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 7





	...takes pranks too far?

“Happy birthday!” Olivia shouts as Drake enters the room. She’s dressed in a tight fitting deep red dress that hugs her hips just right and it’s low cut enough that her breasts are mostly exposed. Next to her is an incredibly large box that reaches up to her shoulders.

Drake raises his eyebrows, surprised, and his eyes roam down her body appreciatively as he licks and bites his lower lip, letting her know just how much he likes her dress.

“You look amazing” he declares as he walks closer to her and takes her in his arms, giving her a long, sensuous kiss that has them both flushed and panting when it’s over. “But my birthday is only in three days.”

“I know that.” She rolls her eyes at him. “But if I asked you to come over on the exact day I wouldn’t have been able to surprise you now, would I?”

“Fair point” he agrees, kissing her hungrily again. He puts his hands on her round ass and pulls her flush against him, letting her feel how hard he already is for her. She moans into his mouth and buries her hands on his hair. He gently bites her lip as he pulls back and starts assaulting her neck with kisses and nibbles, his stubble scratching her tender skin in the best of ways. His hands squeeze and massage her ass and she feels her core pool with desire at his caresses.

“Drake” she pants, trying to push him back “hold on.”

He stops to look her in the eyes, frowning. “What?”

He’s still holding her close and she wonders if he can feel the way her heart is thundering in her chest right now.

“You’ve got to open your present first” she says, attempting to appear as nonchalant as possible.

He smirks. “I thought this” he squeezes her ass once more “was my present.”

She grins at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Also. But you’ve got to open that one first.” She motions with her head to the big box.

He lets her go and looks with curiosity to the huge box covered in red wrapping paper and tied with a giant golden ribbon. “What is it?”

“You’ve got to open to find out.” She sits on the sofa to watch him.

Carefully, he unties the ribbon, then walks around the box, trying to figure out how to get it open.

“It’s ok, you can tear the paper.”

He nods and gets to it, quickly discovering a huge box without any descriptions on the outside. It’s closed with tape, and as he tries to take it out, Olivia hands him a small knife. “Here, use this.”

He smiles at her and takes the knife, using it to tear open the box. He hands it back and opens the flap to discover a lot of small pieces of foam. He starts taking them out, throwing them carelessly onto the floor, only to discover there are many of them. Finally, they’re over, but all he’s left with is another box.

Drake looks at his girlfriend, annoyed. “Did you really just put a box inside a box?”

She grins, but doesn’t reply.

He rolls his eyes and gets back to work, lifting the smaller box and placing it on the floor and kicking the bigger box aside. This one isn’t covered in wrapping paper, but it’s also taped shut. He grabs the knife back from where she’d placed it on a side table and opens the second box, finding it once again filled with foam.

“Olivia…” he warns as he starts digging through the foam. Sure enough, there’s a smaller box inside. “Olivia!”

She laughs loudly, clapping her hands.

He huffs and repeats the procedure of taking the smaller box out, kicking the bigger one aside, opening the smaller one and… again there’s another box.

Olivia roars with laughter at his irritated face, falling sideways on the sofa and clutching her stomach.

“Ok, never mind, I don’t want the present.”

“Nooooo. Please, open it. It’s important.”

Groaning, he opens the fourth box and raises an eyebrow when instead of foam, he finds rocks. Lots and lots of rocks. He sits on the floor and starts taking the rocks out one by one. At the bottom is a smaller box, about the size of a large book.

“Seriously, Liv? Seriously?”

She grins at him and puts her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

He takes the smaller box onto his lap. This one is different, made of metal instead of cardboard, black with white trims. He opens it carefully and finds it full to the brim with some sort of candy. He looks up at his girlfriend, frowning.

“They’re whiskey candies” she clarifies.

He growls. “Olivia!”

She starts laughing again, hard enough that tears form in her eyes and she struggles to breathe.

Annoyed, Drake leaves the box on the floor and stands up, quickly walking out of the room.

“Wait, no!” Olivia runs after him, still half laughing. “Drake, stop.” He doesn’t, neither does he turn around.

“Drake, come on! Just wait a second… There’s more.”

He stops at the threshold between the large room and the entrance hallway. “What? Is there something else whiskey flavored in there? Or maybe some ribs? Or a cowboy hat? I get it, I’m not refined as you are, I have simple tastes and I don’t like change. Hahah, Drake’s an idiot.”

“What? No, I… I’m sorry. I… that’s not what I meant at all.” Her face falls and she looks at the closed box in her hand. She worries her bottom lip, pensive, before sighing deeply.

“Here.” She offers him the box. “Turn it around.”

“What?” He takes the box and turns it upside down. A strip of paper is attached at the bottom. In neat black letters it says **Will you move in with me?**.

He looks back at Olivia with wide eyes and finds her looking at him with apprehension.

“I’m sorry.” She repeats. “I thought it would be funny… different. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He looks back at the box, rereading the note. He wets his lips and swallows hard.

“Are you sure?”

She nods. “Of course. I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t.”

“But you’re a duchess…”

“I thought we were past the ‘you should be with a noble’ thing.”

“Yes, but… Won’t people talk? Shouldn’t you be properly married or something?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Are you proposing?”

“What? No! I mean… not now. Yet. I just… I mean…”

She chuckles and wraps her arms around his neck. “It’s ok. I don’t care what people say or think. You already spend weeks on end here. I want you around all the time. Let’s make it official.”

He grins and tosses the box onto the carpet, where it lands with a loud thump. He takes her face in his hands, thumbs softly caressing her cheeks. He touches his forehead to hers and nods. “Yes.” He kisses her softly. “Yes, of course I want that.” He lowers his head and kisses her again, deeply, passionately, spinning them to press her against the wall. She moans when he frees her breasts and fondles them before taking a nipple into his mouth.

“Drake… we’re… in the… living room.”

He doesn’t stop, instead lifting her thigh for her to wrap around his hips. She goes with it, ignoring the chance that a servant might catch them. She pays them well enough for them to just leave and shut up about it. She takes off his jacket and tugs on his t-shirt and he stops long enough for her to take it off before lowering his mouth onto her other nipple.

His hand finds her center and he groans loudly when he discovers she isn’t wearing any underwear.

“You naughty girl” he growls before kissing her on the mouth once more.

She grins against his lips as she unbuckles his belt. “I told you this” she points down to her body “was also a present.”

She frees his cock and takes it on her hand, stroking it in firm motions just as he’s doing to her clit, both of them mixing moans and sighs.

He takes her hand off his member and pins her wrists above her head before entering her in one swift motion. She cries loudly as he thrusts deeply into her, his other hand bring her hips closer as he establishes a fast and rough pace.

He releases her wrists and picks her up by the thighs, pushing her flush against the wall and driving deeper into her. She moans loudly and wraps both legs around him, arms around his shoulders as he thrusts into her again and again with abandon. All conscious thoughts are tossed aside as their bodies and minds are consumed by each other, the only word in their minds being more.

“Touch yourself” he whispers in her ear, making her shiver and constrict around him. He groans into her neck, slowing down his movements as he lavishes her skin with kisses and love bites.

She lowers her hand between them, closing her eyes and throwing her head back when she starts to expertly move her fingers around her clit. She tries to go slowly, to savor the moment, but the combination of her own hand touching her sensitive bud with Drake filling her over and over drives her near the edge too quickly, and she’s nowhere near patient enough to contain herself.

“Drake! Faster… faster… please.” He does as requested, kissing her deeply as he picks up the pace again. She rubs her clit quickly, almost roughly, and within seconds she’s spasming, gasping for air as she lets out a high pitched cry.

Drake is right there with her, pulsing and shooting his seed inside her, groaning her name and panting on her neck.

He sets her down and she clings to him, her legs giving out. They kiss, shortly and tenderly, huge grins on both their faces.

Olivia sighs and brushes Drake’s hair away from his face. They were starting another chapter of their lives and, nervous as she was, she was also excited to see what it would bring. Happiness, she hoped.


End file.
